<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hell to pay by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468103">hell to pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, demon Balderoy, demon Finnian, demon Mey-Rin, demon Sebastian too btw but what's new, kind of mysterious, maybe a bit spooky, old villa, our Ciel's name is Astre, the Phantomhives neglect Astre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantomhives move into an old villa. To their surprise it comes with four servants who attend to them without even wanting money for it. Life seems nice now. The servants are caring, especially towards Astre. Especially the Butler Sebastian is very interested in Astre and his well being. What the Phantomhives find out way to late is that none of the servants are humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining heavily when the Phantomhives drove to the villa. It stood in a pretty forest area not far from the small town. Astre was gazing out of his window and watching the raindrops running down on it when the villa suddenly came into his field of vision. His eyes widened when he looked at it. It was a large gray building with bay windows and climbing plants that climbed up on it. It looked a bit as if a big green hand came out of the ground and grabbed the villa. </p><p>Vincent parked the car in front of the stairs that led to the front door. He helped Rachel out of the car and walked with her up the steps while Ciel and Astre followed them. Vincent took out the key and wanted to unlock the wrought-iron lock, but then the door opened as if by itself. The Phantomhives entered and stopped in surprise at the entrance. Across from them in the hall stood a tall, black-haired man wearing a black tailcoat. He smiled gently and bowed slightly to them. </p><p>“Welcome, honorable gentlemen and my lady. We have already expected your arrival.”, he said and straightened up. His gaze fell directly on Astre and for a moment Astre had the impression that his smile was showing sharp canines. The man closed his mouth and waved someone over. Three people came running to him from the shady area of the hall. "This is the housemaid Meyrin, the gardener Finnian and the chef Bard.", he said and pointed to a red-haired woman with glasses and two blond men. The three also bowed. The black-haired man placed a hand on his chest. “And I am Sebastian Michaelis. The butler of this house.”,he added. </p><p>The Phantomhives stared at the servants in confusion. Rachel and Vincent exchanged a look. "Vincent, who...?", Rachel asked softly. He shook his head and approached the butler. “Sorry, but I'm afraid there is a little misunderstanding here. We haven't hired any staff.”, Vincent said. The butler smiled steadfastly at him. "I know. We were here before you took your inheritance. We come with the house.”, he said. Vincent scratched the back of his head and glanced at Rachel. She shook her head. "Now listen. Just between us, even if I'm better off now, I'm not so rich that I would afford servants.”, said Vincent. The butler suppressed a laugh. "I can assure you that none of us have an interest in money.", he said. Vincent blinked in surprise. "You can't be serious.", he protested. "I don't use to joke.", the butler replied. </p><p>He glanced over Vincent's shoulder and studied Rachel and her sons. “I am sure you are tired from the long journey. If you want to follow me into the living room, I'll serve you tea there.”, he said. The Phantomhives exchanged looks and followed him. Sebastian led them through a corridor and opened a door. He bowed as the four of them went inside. As Astre walked past him, he looked up at him and found the butler watching him with a smile. His eyes seemed to be red. Astre quickly followed his family and looked around the living room. It was big and old-fashioned. A winter garden passed into the living room without borders. Astre went to the glass front and looked out into the garden. </p><p>Rachel and Vincent sat down while the butler went to get tea. Ciel was walking around the room looking at everything. "I had no idea that Angelina had servants.", said Vincent. Rachel sighed. “Yes, my dear sister was very eccentric. Maybe she would have told me about it if her death hadn't come so suddenly.", she said and looked sadly at the floor. "I'll miss her.", she added. Vincent put a hand on her shoulder. “At least she left us her house. That was very nice of her.", he said. Rachel nodded and managed a smile. Ciel sat down next to them on the sofa. "So we'll have servants from now on?", he asked excitedly. Vincent and Rachel exchanged a look. "If they really don't want to be paid, then we do.", Vincent said. "Yes, why not? Especially in such a big house, a little help with the house can do no harm.”, Rachel said. The two nodded to each other. Ciel clapped his hands together and grinned. "That's great!", he exclaimed enthusiastically. </p><p>They had hardly finished speaking when Sebastian came back in. He pushed a trolley with a pretty teapot and matching teacups in front of him. Astre sat down with the others on the armchair next to the sofa and was handed the first cup of tea. "This is an Earl Gray from Fortnum and Mason.", Sebastian informed. His gloved fingers brushed Astre's gently. Sebastian gave each family member a cup of tea and then kept his distance. From the wall he watched as they drank their tea and talked. When they were done, he picked up the cups and announced that dinner would be at seven before he left. </p><p>After a while, Ciel and Astre went up the stairs and to their new rooms, which were next to each other. Astre closed the door behind him and went through his room. It was much bigger than his old one. And it had a bay window with an integrated bench. He sat on it and looked out the rainy window. From here he could overlook the garden and see into the forest. Astre looked at the beautiful surroundings, lost in thought. He didn't even notice how long he sat there. It was getting dark outside and the rain had turned into a thunderstorm. </p><p>Suddenly Astre heard a voice behind him. "Young master.", it said. Astre turned around. A flash of lightning lit the figure of the butler standing in the middle of the room. Astre blinked in confusion. For a moment he had the impression that the butler's eyes were reflecting the light. Sebastian smiled warmly at him. "Dinner is ready, young master.", he said. Astre got up and approached Sebastian. Instead of leading him into the dining room, however, Sebastian stayed still and carefully studied Astre's face. "Is something wrong?", Astre asked. "I wonder if it would be rude to ask about your right eye.", Sebastian replied. Astre touched his white cloth eyepatch with one hand. “It's been blind since I was born. I'm wearing the patch because it looks weird.", he explained. </p><p>Sebastian slowly raised his hand and took Astre's off the eye patch. He squeezed it very carefully. “I'm sure it doesn't. You are beautiful.", he said softly. Astre stared at him in amazement. He had never been told anything like that before. Sebastian let go of his hand, smiled and turned on his heel. He led Astre into the dining room, his heels making noise on the floor. Astre was surprised by this, but assumed he'd been too distracted earlier to hear him come in. </p><p>The rest of the family was already in the dining room. They talked and didn't even notice Astre. Sebastian, with the help of the housemaid, served roasts with potatoes and sauce. It was delicious. For dessert there was custard, then Rachel and Vincent sent their sons to bed. Astre dug his plushie out of one of his moving boxes. It was a blue plush rabbit with black button eyes and a vest. Astre was very attached to this toy and always took it to bed with him, even though he was actually too old for something like that. His brother teased him with it a lot, but Astre just slept better when he had it with him. </p><p>Astre crawled into his bed and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned, but it just didn't work. Finally Astre gave up and turned on the light. He got a book and read in bed. After an hour there was a knock on the door. Astre looked up and was surprised to find it was the butler who came in. He carried a tray to Astre's bed. “Forgive me for bothering you so late. I saw the light and I thought you probably can't sleep. That's why I made you a hot milk with honey.", he explained and put the tray on Astre's bedside table. </p><p>Astre put his book aside and tried to hide his rabbit under the covers. "That's... very nice of you. Thank you.”, he stuttered. Sebastian smiled and handed him the cup. Astre drank the milk and moaned softly at the delicious taste. He felt much calmer after drinking the milk. Astre snuggled into his bed and sighed relaxed. Sebastian pulled the covers over him and turned off the light. "I wish you a good night.", he whispered and left the room. Astre mumbled goodnight and snuggled up against his rabbit. He fell asleep and slept through the night despite his usual sleep problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Astre woke up to something tickling his face. Astre slowly opened his eyes to find that the butler's face was only inches above his own. His black hair hung down and touched Astre's cheeks. "Good morning, young master.", he said softly and stroked Astre's cheek with his thumb. He straightened up and gave him a warm smile. Astre blinked in confusion. He sat up and mumbled good morning back, hastily letting go of his stuffed rabbit. It fell to the ground, but Sebastian picked it up. "I made you some early morning tea.", he said and placed the rabbit in Astre's arms. Then he took a porcelain cup from Astre's bedside table where he'd put it down and handed it to Astre. Astre looked back and forth between the cup and Sebastian in surprise. "Thank you.", he muttered and took a sip. The tea was just perfect and smelled wonderful. "Is that Earl Grey?", Astre asked, looking up. </p><p>Sebastian carried one of the moving boxes to him and placed it on the floor in front of him. "You guessed right. Yesterday I had the impression that you liked it.”, Sebastian said and took a blue sweater and jeans out of the box. He put them both on the bed and started unbuttoning Astre's pajamas. Astre flinched backwards. "Thanks, I can dress myself.", he said. Sebastian got up and bowed slightly. "Very well. I'll wait with breakfast in the dining room.”, he said and left. Astre finished his tea and put on the clothes Sebastian had chosen for him. He tied his eye patch on and hid his rabbit under the covers, then went downstairs. </p><p>On the stairs he met his brother, who yawned. "Good morning.", said Astre. Ciel turned around. "Ah. Good Morning. Hopefully breakfast is already ready.”, he said. "I guess so. Sebastian said he was waiting in the dining room with it.”, Astre replied. Ciel looked at him in surprise. "Oh yes? Well that's nice.", he said. Astre blinked in surprise. Apparently Sebastian hadn't visited Ciel to wake him up with tea. The two went into the dining room, where a whole buffet was on the table. Sebastian and Meyrin moved chairs for the twins and poured them tea. Vincent and Rachel came in while the two were drinking it. "Good Morning. Oh, that looks delicious.", Vincent said. The two sat down with their sons. “I didn't know what kind of breakfast you'd prefer, so I told Bard to just do a little of everything. I hope it meets your expectations.", Sebastian said and also poured tea for the adults. "How kind of you.", Rachel said cheerfully. “A simple English breakfast will be enough for us in the future. Thank you, Sebastian.“, said Vincent. </p><p>After the Phantomhives had eaten and left the dining room, Sebastian and Meyrin cleared away the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Bard and Finny were already there, cleaning some pots and pans from Bard's first attempt at breakfast. Bard sighed when he saw the new dirty dishes. "More to do.", he muttered unwillingly. Sebastian patted him on the shoulder. “I'll take over lunch to make up for it. You do this here, but not right now. The Phantomhives are now bringing their remaining boxes into the house. This is a good opportunity for us to be helpful. Come with me.”, he said. Bard put a cigarette in his mouth and stood up. "You're sure of all of this, right, boss?", he asked. Sebastian grinned broadly. "We just need patience.", he said. Then he turned on his heel and walked away with his tailcoat tails billowing behind him, followed by Bard, Finny and Meyrin. </p><p>The Phantomhives had ordered a truck that had just arrived and brought them their remaining moving boxes. With the help of two movers, they carried the boxes into the house. Astre picked up one of his boxes and stumbled. The box was heavy and Astre wasn't particularly strong. He stumbled backwards and almost fell, but he hit something solid with his back. The box was taken from his hands and when he looked up he saw the butler lifting the box as if it weighed nothing. "I assume the boxes with your name on them belong in your room?", he asked. Astre just nodded and watched speechless as the butler piled three boxes in each hand and carried them into the house. Astre ran after him to his room, where Sebastian put them down. “I suggest you unpack your things. We'll take care of the heavy carrying.”, he said and left the room. Astre watched him go, then did what Sebastian had said. </p><p>He was almost finished when his brother came in and dropped down onto Astre's bed without asking. “Finally finished with the stupid moving. It's totally boring.", he complained and sat up. "Hey, Astre, want to take a look around the house?", he asked. Astre frowned. "I'm not really done yet.", he said. "Oh come on. You can do that later.", Ciel said and got up. He took Astre's hand and pulled him with him. Astre sighed and gave in. The two walked around upstairs and took a look into each room. There wasn't much to see here. There were only bedrooms aside from the large bathroom, most of which were not in use. There the furniture was covered with white cloths, but there was no dust anywhere. </p><p>The twins went downstairs and explored everything there. From the hall a corridor went straight ahead and lead to the living room that they had already seen. Next to the living room was the dining room, which had another door that led to a short sloping corridor down to the kitchen. Astre and Ciel peeked inside, but no one was there at the moment as the servants helped Rachel and Vincent. "Maybe we can find something sweet.", Ciel whispered excitedly and ran into the kitchen. Astre followed hesitantly. "If we eat something without asking we will definitely get in trouble.", he protested. Ciel opened cupboard doors and drawers. "Only if we get caught.", he said carelessly. He searched for a while but found nothing. Disappointed, he let his gaze wander. </p><p>"What is there behind that door?", he asked, pointing to a door that was barely visible between two cupboards. "Let's go back.", suggested Astre, but Ciel opened it and went through it. Astre followed with a sigh. They were again in a short corridor. On the left side were windows that looked into the garden, on the right side were four doors. Another door across from the one they had come in through was at the end of the hall and had a thick padlock. Ciel went to this door and rattled the lock. Of course it wouldn't open. Ciel let go of it and turned to the other doors. He went through the one he was closest to. Astre followed him inside and looked around, confused. In contrast to the rest of the bedrooms in the house, this one was not nicely furnished, old-fashioned and cozy, but completely barren and bleak. The walls were bare, the bed looked uncomfortable, the furniture was plain, there was only the bare essentials and there was no decoration anywhere. </p><p>"I think we are in one of the servants' rooms.", said Astre. Ciel opened the closet and looked at the identical black tailcoats that hung there. "Yes, it's the butler's room.", he said. "We'll leave quickly, then.", Astre suggested, but Ciel began to rummage in the drawers of the nightstand. "The butler must have a key for that door over there.", he said. Astre went indecisively into the room. He wanted to stop his brother, but knew that Ciel wouldn't let him tell him what to do. Suddenly Ciel stopped and picked up a large book. "Look here. A photo album.”, he said. “Put it back. We're invading his privacy.”, Astre said and walked towards Ciel. “No, that's not his. Look.”, Ciel said and held out the photo album to Astre. Angelina Dulles was written in the lower corner of the cover. </p><p>"Why does the butler have Aunt Ann's photo album?", asked Ciel and opened it. Astre shrugged. "Maybe she gave it to him.", he said. He glanced inside and saw the many photos of the Phantomhives and Angelina she'd kept in there. They were all neatly labeled, and everyone who was shown in the photo was named on the side of it. Ciel flipped through it, then put it back. When he put it in the drawer, he smiled and took out something else. "See, I said he has the key.", he shouted triumphantly and picked up an old iron key. With that they left the room and went to the locked door. </p><p>Ciel opened the lock and pushed open the heavy door. A cold gust of wind came towards them. The two narrowed their eyes and peeked into the total darkness that lay before them. They made out the outline of a stone spiral staircase that led down. Ciel was about to take a step forward when the door suddenly slammed shut by itself. Ciel screamed when he was suddenly lifted into the air. Astre turned around quickly and saw the butler who had grabbed Ciel by the collar and was holding him up. He took the key from him, turned away from the door and dropped Ciel. Ciel got up. </p><p>"What was that for?", he shouted angrily. "I might as well ask that.", the butler replied in a cold voice. Astre looked up at him and saw that his usually warm smile was gone. His eyes seemed to glow and he stared at Ciel without blinking. Ciel gulped and backed away. „We just wanted to have a look around.", Astre said softly. Sebastian turned to him and blinked. His expression fell off him like a mask and he looked as friendly as usual. “There is nothing worth seeing behind this door. Go to your parents.”, he said gently. Ciel ran away immediately. Astre followed a little more slowly. At the door to the kitchen he turned around and looked at Sebastian, but he didn't pay him any more attention. He locked the door, then leaned his head back and let the key fall into his throat. He swallowed and went to his room. Astre backed away in shock, turned around and ran after his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By dinner the Phantomhives had managed to unpack everything and put it away. They ate together, then sat in the living room. Rachel and Vincent drank espresso while Ciel looked for a board game. “I'm sure there was one here. Oh? What is that?”, he muttered to himself as he searched through a dresser. He took something out and went to his parents to show them. Astre, who was standing by the window, came over and looked at it too. It was a cone-shaped, silver pendant hanging on a thread. Rachel examined it. </p><p>"It's a pendulum.", she said finally. Ciel looked at her in surprise. "A pendulum? Why should Aunt Ann have something like that?”, he asked confused. Rachel put it on the table and leaned back. “Well, Ann was very intrigued by everything to do with the occult. I guess she played with that pendulum a bit. She also liked tarot cards and took part in seances. I'm sure there are still books on such subjects in the attic.”, Rachel explained. Ciel looked at Astre. "We haven't seen the attic yet.", he said and left. Astre followed with a sigh. </p><p>When the two had found the door to the attic, Ciel shook it, but it would not open. Ciel kicked it in frustration before stomping off. Astre was a little relieved that his brother hadn't dragged him into the cold attic. On the other hand, he was a little uneasy about the fact that the door was locked. Was the key with Sebastian too? Did he keep it in his stomach too? Astre pushed those thoughts aside and went to sleep. Yesterday's thunderstorm continued into the night and Astre kept waking up to the loud thunder. He slept very restlessly and was accordingly tired the next day. Sebastian showed a lot of patience when he woke him up. He gave Astre another cup of tea and laid out clothes for him before leaving. </p><p>The Phantohives spent the morning mostly setting up their computers and other electronic devices. In the afternoon Vincent and Rachel drove into town to shop. The twins stayed home and looked out the windows at the rain. “I don't feel like sitting around here anymore. Let's go outside.”, Ciel said and went to get his jacket. "But it's cold and wet.", Astre protested. "Come on now.", Ciel called to him. Sighing, Astre took out his jacket and boots. They walked through the garden and took a look at the various flower and herb beds. Ciel took Astre by the hand and pulled him with him. </p><p>They went through the garden gate and straight into the forest. It was dark in the forest. The path was thin and muddy and snaked through thick undergrowth and tall trees that loomed menacingly above them. The rain was dampened by the canopy of leaves, but the two of them quickly got very wet. Astre got ice cold in no time and he was shivering. "Let's go back.", he asked his brother. Ciel gave him a condescending look and cocked his chin. “You are such a wimp. You want to run away because of the little rain. Do what you want, I'll go on.", he said, turned around and ran away. "Wait!", Astre called after him. He didn't want to be alone. He ran after his brother, but in a short time he was out of breath. </p><p>The path made a bend and Ciel disappeared behind it. Astre had to stop for a moment before he could continue running. Unlike Astre, Ciel did not have asthma. His health, unlike Astre's, was in excellent condition and he was already out of sight when Astre came to an crossing. Astre paused, irritated, and looked back and forth. Both paths led deeper into the forest and Astre could not see where to exactly. He called for Ciel but got no answer. Astre paused for a while before randomly choosing a direction and walking along it. The further Astre went, the darker and more eerie it got in the forest. He walked very slowly and kept looking around. Ciel was nowhere to be seen. Astre wondered if he had gone the wrong way. </p><p>He turned to run back, tripping over a root and falling to the ground with a cry, but before he could collide with it, his fall was braked. Astre looked up and saw Sebastian, who had appeared out of nowhere. He helped Astre up, took off his tailcoat and put it around Astre's shoulders. "Finally I found you. I was worried about you. I searched the whole house until your brother came back and said you were still outside. You are all cooled. Come with me.”, Sebastian said, picking up Astre bridal style. Astre held onto Sebastian and pressed his head to his shoulder. He winced when Sebastian started running. He was impressively fast and it wasn't long before they got back to the villa. Finny and Meyrin were already waiting for them at the door. They took their mud-splattered shoes and whispered to one another. </p><p>Sebastian ignored them and carried Astre into the bathroom, where he ran a hot bath and helped Astre out of his clothes. “I can undress myself. I'm not a kid.”, Astre protested and tried to push him away, but Sebastian was much stronger than him. He didn't move and muttered to himself that Astre would catch a cold. Finally he lifted Astre into the half-full bathtub. Astre pulled up his knees and put his arms around them. He was embarrassed to be naked in front of Sebastian, but the butler seemed completely unconcerned about that. He rolled back his sleeves, took a sponge and rubbed Astre gently with it. </p><p>Astre leaned back, relaxed, and let his eyes drop closed. Sebastian's touch was so gentle and careful. He moved his hands up and down Astre's body, rubbing his arms, legs, back and stomach. Finally he tossed the sponge aside and wrapped his arms around Astre. “You have to be more careful. Something could have happened to you.", he mumbled and stuck his nose into Astre's hair. He took a deep breath and nuzzled against Astre's head. Astre blushed when Sebastian hugged him like that. "Did you... really worry about me?", he asked shyly. Sebastian hugged him tighter. "Very much.", he muttered. Astre turned to him and pressed his face to Sebastian's chest. It was a broad, strong chest that radiated warmth. It felt so good that Astre almost fell asleep. </p><p>Sebastian lifted him out of the tub, dried him off, and wrapped him in a large towel before carrying him to his room. Sebastian helped Astre into his pajamas, then pushed him gently into the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Have some rest. I'll get you something hot to drink.”, he said. Astre nodded and rolled over on his side. When Sebastian came back to him with a cup of hot chocolate, he was already asleep. Sebastian put the cup on the bedside table and ran a hand through Astre's hair, then left. He put on dry clothes, then went into the dining room, where the rest of the Phantomhives were already sitting and waiting. </p><p>"Ah, there you are. Why don't you explain to your stubborn colleague that she can serve dinner.", Vincent said and pointed to Meyrin, who was standing in front of the kitchen door. Sebastian looked at Vincent. He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. "She doesn't serve dinner because you are not complete.", he explained and turned to Meyrin. “Young master Astre is not going to take part in dinner today. He's resting.", he informed her. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Sebastian turned to the Phantomhives and went to the table. “I'm afraid young master Astre will catch a cold. He was in the rain for a long time today. As far as I know, his health is not optimal.", he said and gave Ciel a stern look. Ciel immediately looked down. Vincent frowned and took his glass. He held it up and Sebastian poured it for him. "You're right. Why is he going outside in the first place? Never mind. Then he will probably spend the next few days in bed. After that he's usually back on his feet.", Vincent said annoyed. </p><p>He turned to Rachel and changed the subject. While the Phantomhives were eating, Sebastian went into the kitchen and got a piece of paper and a pen. "What are you doing there, boss?", asked Bard, looking over Sebastian's shoulder. “I'll jot down tasks and recipes for you for the next few days. I have reason to believe that I won't move much out of Astre's room for the time being.”, Sebastian explained. Bard looked at him in surprise and grinned. "Already? What happened to patience?”, he asked. Sebastian shot him a quick look. "Not what you think. Astre will get sick and I'll take care of him.", he explained. Bard's grin vanished. "Oh, what a shame.", he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Astre woke up, he was groaning softly in pain. He felt hot but still froze. His throat was scratchy and the pain was pounding in his head. Suddenly something cool touched his forehead. “Don't worry, young master. It will be alright. I'm with you.“, he heard Sebastian's voice say softly. Astre forced his eyes open and blinked into the darkness of his room. He recognized the outlines of Sebastian's face hovering over his own. Sebastian dabbed Astre's forehead with a wet cloth, then put it down and gently placed his hands on Astre's cheeks. "How are you feeling?", Sebastian wanted to know gently. Astre tried to speak, but couldn't make a sound. </p><p>Sebastian lifted him in his arms like a baby and gave him water. It was difficult to swallow and a thin trickle ran from Astre's mouth. Sebastian wiped it away with his thumb, took off his glove with his teeth and threw it over his shoulder. He leaned his forehead against Astre's. “I think you have a bit of a fever. But no worry. That will get better soon.”, he muttered and placed his cool hand on Astre's forehead. Astre sighed relaxed. He wanted to say thank you, but couldn't do more than a faint stammer before he fell asleep again, leaning against Sebastian's chest. </p><p>The next time he woke up, he was lying on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was lying on Astre's bed with his arms around him and stroking his hair. Astre let his eyes fall closed again and snuggled up against him a bit. It just felt heavenly to be touched so gently by him. And the steady rise and fall of his chest was a comforting meter. Astre listened intently, but couldn't hear a heartbeat. Instead, he focused on Sebastian's breath, which ruffled his hair. Sebastian suddenly paused petting him and pushed himself up a bit so that he was half sitting. He eyed Astre and felt his forehead. Then he took a cup from the bedside table. "Here. Have some tea. It's good against fever.”, he said, holding the cup to Astre's lips. </p><p>Astre drank as much as he could, then dropped back onto Sebastian's chest. He held onto Sebastian's vest and pressed himself against him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in Astre's hair. He began to hum softly, which brought Astre back to sleep. Next time Astre woke up it was daytime. Sebastian was no longer next to him, which scared him for a moment. Astre sat up and immediately calmed down when he saw Sebastian standing in front of his bookshelf. He ran his forefinger over the spines of the books until he finally took out a book and went back to Astre's bed with it. He smiled kindly at Astre when he saw that he was awake. “Do you feel a little better? You slept a long time.", he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Astre nodded hesitantly. His head still hurt, but it had eased and the pain in his throat was now bearable. Sebastian felt his forehead and smiled. "Yes, your fever seems to have dropped a bit.", he said. Before he could hold back, Astre leaned into Sebastian's hand. He looked down when he felt himself blush and noticed that Sebastian was holding one of his favorite books in the other hand. Astre looked up at Sebastian shyly. "Would you... read to me? If it doesn't bother you...”, he muttered. Sebastian's face lit up as if Astre had just given him a present. "Of course.", he said. Astre slid to the side in the bed and patted the free space next to him invitingly, which pleased Sebastian even more. He sat down next to Astre, leaned back and pulled him onto his chest. While Astre lay half on top of him, rubbing his hand up and down on Sebastian's chest, Sebastian read the adventures of Sherlock Holmes to him. </p><p>Astre was sick for several days and most of the time he spent on Sebastian's chest. It was so comforting and comfortable to lie there and listen to Sebastian's voice. Astre asked Sebastian to read to him at every waking moment and soon they had finished the whole Sherlock Holmes series. Whenever Astre opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian, who looked after him and never even thought of complaining. Even when Astre vomited, he didn't care. He changed the bedclothes and soothed Astre, who had started crying and apologizing in shock. Thanks to Sebastian's care, Astre was soon well again. Still, Sebastian insisted that Astre stay in bed a little longer to fully recover. </p><p>Astre was lying in his bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't sleep. Sebastian wasn't in his room for the first time in almost a week and Astre wanted to find him. It seemed silly to miss him already, but that didn't change it. Astre spent as long as possible in his bed until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and put on slippers, a bathrobe and his eye patch, then snuck out of his room and down the stairs. In the living room he could hear his parents' voices. As quietly as possible he crept past it into the dining room and from there into the kitchen. The only one who was there was the chef Bard, who was busy cutting vegetables. </p><p>When he heard Astre come in, he turned around and gestured with the knife. "Hey, the kitchen is not for ya nobles! Get out of there- Oh! It's you! Are you feeling better? You of course may stay here if you feel like it. But don't touch the knives. They're sharp and the boss is guaranteed to freak out if you have a cut in your finger.", said Bard. Astre blinked in confusion. He nodded and promised not to touch any knives. Bard nodded good-naturedly to him, then went on cutting the vegetables. Astre stopped, a little uncertain. His gaze wandered to the door that led to the servants' rooms. Maybe Sebastian was there? But it could just as well be that he was somewhere else. Astre's gaze wandered back to Bard and he noticed something of what he had said. </p><p>"When you say boss, do you mean Sebastian?", he asked. Bard glanced at Astre and nodded. "Yeah, I've called him boss for ages. Somehow he just is our boss. It has been like this since we were born.”, he explained. Astre went to him and sat down on a chair next to him. "You have known each other since you were born?", he asked surprised. Bard laughed. "Naturally. After all, we are four siblings, even if you really wouldn't believe it.”, he said. Astre blinked in surprise. He looked curiously at Bard, so he kept talking. “Sebastian is the firstborn. He's a lot older than the rest of us, was almost grown up when I was born. Meyrin and Finny followed me very quickly. So he was part of our upbringing and was more like a kind of second father. Because of that and because he is much, much stronger than us, I started calling him boss at some point.", Bard explained. </p><p>Astre listened with wide eyes. "Wow. I had no idea about that.”, he muttered. "Of course not. Nobody told you.", said Bard and shrugged his shoulders. "Speaking of Sebastian, where is he?", Astre wanted to know. “If he's not with you and isn't here, I guess he's fixing something that Meyrin or Finny broke. I suggest you go back to bed. He'll show up at your side soon.”, Bard said and gave Astre a smile. "Okay. Thank you.”, said Astre and left the kitchen. He went into his room and looked out the window. In fact, he could see Sebastian in the garden with Finny. Finny seemed to be in a panic about something and Sebastian calmed him down. Astre smiled when he saw this, then lay down again. </p><p>He thought about what Bard had said. If Sebastian was a caring older brother, maybe that was why he had nursed Astre back to health. Because he was used to taking care of younger people. The thought that Sebastian could see him like a brother made Astre uncomfortable, although he didn't understand why. After all, he liked Sebastian. To be liked back by him, whether as a brother or something else, was nice. While Astre was thinking about it, Sebastian came into the room. He had a large bouquet of roses with him, which he gave to Astre. "I thought they would suit you and maybe you would like them.", he said hopefully. Astre smiled. “Thank you, Sebastian. They are really pretty.”, he said. Sebastian put them in a vase on Astre's bedside table, then read him a new book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner no one commented that Astre was finally well again and was sitting at the table. Astre's parents and brother were talking about Vincent's sister and her family coming to visit next weekend. They were looking forward to it, while Astre was not particularly enthusiastic. He tried not to think about it. Instead he concentrated on the fact that Meyrin was happy to see him again and put a particularly large portion on his plate. After dinner, Vincent and Rachel dressed up and said goodbye to their sons. They wanted to go to the little theater in town. Ciel and Astre played with cards in the living room for a while, then went to bed. Ciel actually wanted to stay up longer, but Sebastian reminded him that he would have school the next day and had to be rested. Sebastian put Astre to bed and read him a chapter. When Astre slept, he went down to the kitchen. </p><p>“Nice to see you again. I suppose that means that the apple of your eye is well again?”, asked Bard, who was washing dishes with Meyrin's help. Sebastian nodded to him. “He is fully recovered and is back to normal health. I think I have his trust now. Seen in this light, his illness came in handy. Anyway. Meyrin, Finny, come here.“, said Sebastian. As the two of them came up to him, Sebastian started to gag. He spat out a key and wiped it clean with a cloth. "Here. Go to the attic and find Angelina's diaries. I'm sure the Midfords are mentioned in them, even if we haven't paid attention to them so far. Find out as much as you can about them, then tell Bard and me. I want us to know as much as possible about them before they come here.”, Sebastian said and gave Meyrin the key. Meyrin and Finny nodded and went off, while Sebastian helped Bard in Meyrin's place. </p><p>"Is there anything new I missed?", he asked. Bard shook his head. "You can not say that. The Phantomhives get used to having servants and start relying on us. Guess that's good, right? Oh, and Astre stopped by here earlier and asked for you. We talked briefly and I mentioned that us four are siblings.", Bard informed him. Sebastian paused for a moment and frowned, but then continued without worrying. “I think it's okay when he knows that. But be vague if he asks more. I don't want us to lie to him.”, he said. Bard nodded. "Sure, boss.", he said. </p><p>The two had just finished when they heard a noise in the hall. They both stopped and listened. “The parents are probably not back yet. Are these the twins?”, Bard muttered. Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sure they're sleeping.", he said. He exchanged a look with Bard. "You get Finny and Meyrin and check it out, I'll check on the twins.", Sebastian muttered. Bard nodded to him and the two left the kitchen. </p><p>Astre woke up to a thud near his door. He straightened up and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he thought he heard a scream, but the sound was gone so quickly that he wasn't sure whether he had just imagined it. Astre listened. He heard faint footsteps outside his door. Now he was getting curious. He got out of bed, put on his robe, and left his room. Ciel stood in the corridor and turned to face him. "Did you hear that too?", Ciel asked softly. Astre nodded and went to him. "What was that?", he asked. "I don't know, let's go look.", Ciel said, hooked his arm around Astre's and pulled him down the hall with him. As the two were about to turn the corner, Sebastian suddenly came towards them. He was holding a candlelabra with three burning candles in his hand. The flickering candlelight cast eerie shadows on his face and on the walls. It was reflected in his eyes. Sebastian leaned forward a little to the two of them. </p><p>“What are you doing outside of your bed at this time? You will catch a cold. Go back to bed.”, he said. "We heard a noise.", Ciel replied. Sebastian cocked his head questioningly. "A noise? But it's all quiet.", he said. The three remained silent for a moment and listened. There was complete silence in the whole house. Sebastian straightened up and approached them. “Go back to bed. Come on. Tomorrow you'll be terribly tired if you don't sleep.", he said and shooed the twins in front of him. Ciel ran ahead to his room. Sebastian accompanied Astre to his room and stood next to his bed. “Lie down and rest. I am worried that you will be sick again.”, he said and pulled the blanket over Astre. He took the plush rabbit from the bedside table where Astre had put it and placed it in Astre's arms. He stayed there for a while, stroking Astre's hair and humming softly. When Astre slept, he left. </p><p>He closed the door softly and blew out the candles, then went down the corridor and turned the corner. Sebastian sighed and tapped his foot on the floor. He looked strictly at Finny, who tried to rub his hands clean on his trousers. "I am sorry! I didn't think the guy would fly that far.”, Finny muttered. Sebastian held a finger in front of his lips and Finny immediately fell silent. “That can't be changed now. It's fine. But we have to clean up here as soon as possible.”, said Sebastian. He looked disapprovingly at the splatter of blood that stretched over the wall and up to the ceiling. The man to whom the blood belonged was lying on the landing. His skull had been accidentally smashed by Finny. </p><p>Sebastian went down the stairs and put the candleabra down, then went to Meyrin and Bard. Bard sat on the other man's back and covered his mouth while Meyrin searched the man's bag. "Well?", asked Sebastian. Meyrin looked up at him and shrugged. “I don't think they belong to any gang, no. The equipment doesn't seem better than amateur as far as I can tell.”, she said doubtfully. Sebastian nodded and thought about it. Bard cleared his throat to get his attention. "If these aren't guests and aren't Phantomhives... Then they are...?", he asked, cocking his head. "Then they are food.", Sebastian said smiling. His sharp teeth protruded out of his mouth and his eyes glowed, just like Bard's and Meyrin's when they heard this. </p><p>When Vincent and Rachel got home two hours later everything was clean and the servants were already waiting for them. They asked politely how the theatre was and took off their coats. Rachel asked about her sons and Sebastian assured her that they were both asleep. After Rachel and Vincent were in bed too, Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now then. Let's go into the forest and dig two graves before morning comes.”, he said to Bard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Astre watched from the living room window as Vincent and Ciel got into the car and drove off. Vincent drove to his office in town and took Ciel along to drop him off in front of his school. Astre went to his room. On the stairs he heard footsteps behind him. "Why don't you go to school too?", Sebastian asked while he caught up with Astre. “I'm not allowed to go outside so much because my health is so fragile. Instead, I have classes online with private tutors and small groups of other students.”, Astre explained. "That means you're in the house pretty much the whole time? Wonderful. Then I can always be there if you need something.", Sebastian said. He accompanied Astre to the door of his room, then bowed and walked on. </p><p>Astre sat down at his computer and picked up his school books. Classes were monotonous and Astre quickly got bored. He listened to his teacher as he looked out the window and watched the clouds move across the sky. After class was over, Astre went into the living room to see his mother. “Mum, my Latin teacher wants me to buy a dictionary. Can you drive me to a bookstore?”, Astre asked. Rachel looked up. "Hm? Actually, I'm busy right now. Although, later I have to pick up Ciel from school, you can come with me and we'll make a detour to a shop.", she said absentmindedly. Astre nodded and went back to his room where he waited. He looked out the window and watched Finny wander through the flowerbeds, singing. He waved cheerfully to Astre when he saw him. </p><p>They drove into town in Rachel's car and Rachel let Astre out in front of the door of a bookshop. Then she drove off to get Ciel. Astre went into the shop and looked around. It was big but empty. No customers could be seen among the masses of books. Ciel found the dictionary section and soon had one in Latin. As he took it from the shelf, he heard footsteps behind him. When Astre turned he was faced with a woman with long red hair and glasses. She wore a white shirt, black trousers and highheeled red shoes. “Hello, young man. Do you want to buy this? I am Grell Spears. Me and my husband own this shop.”, she said with a big smile. “I'm Astre Phantomhive. Nice to meet you.”, Astre said politely. The woman widened her eyes. </p><p>"Phantomhive? Phantomhive like Rachel Phantomhive, Angelina's sister?”, she asked surprised. "Yes exactly. Angelina was my aunt.", Astre explained. Grell clapped her hands in excitement. "Angelina's little nephew is in our shop, William!", she called over her shoulder. She put an arm around Astre's shoulders and pulled him into a back room where there were a couple of chairs and a table. "Sit down. Would you like some tea? Tell me, how are you Phantomhives? Angelina talked a lot about you.", said Grell. Before Astre could answer, a black-haired man with glasses and a suit came in. "What's going on?", he asked Grell. She pointed to Astre. “Look, William, this is Angelina's nephew. Or one of Angelina's nephews.", she said. William looked at Astre and nodded to him. "My condolences on the death of your aunt.", he said. Astre thanked him while Grell poured three cups of tea. </p><p>"How do you know Aunt Ann?", asked Astre. Grell handed him a cup. “She was here so often looking for all kinds of old and creepy books. We got along very well and I'm a little bit interested in stuff like that too.”, she explained. Astre took a sip. "What exactly do you mean by stuff like that?", he wanted to know. "Paranormal things. Angelina was very excited about them. What was the last book she bought?”, Grell said. "Something about demons.", answered William. Grell nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that's right. She has spoken of them often recently. I myself am not so fond of such beings. I'm more interested in the future.”, she said. Astre looked at her with cocked head. "Something like reading tea leaves or reading from your palm?", he asked. Grell nodded excitedly. "Yes exactly! Do you want me to read from your palm?”, she asked. Hesitantly, Astre held out a hand. </p><p>Grell took it carefully in both hands and studied Astre's palm. Almost immediately she looked up in surprise. "Have you always had this?", she asked. As she did so, she pointed to a part of Astre's skin that was a little darker than the rest. It formed a ring around the base of Astre's ring finger. “Yes, it's just a kind of birthmark. I know it looks weird.”, Astre replied. Grell examined the spot carefully and ran a red-polished fingernail over it. “I don't know if that's true, but... someone once told me that the shadow of a wedding ring in the skin means that one day you will have a spouse from the shadow world.”, explained Grell. Astre withdrew his hand and looked at the ring in shock. "By shadow world you don't mean..... some kind of.... hell?", he asked uncertainly. "Oh yes, exactly that.", Grell said and smiled. William rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. “You only heard that, you didn't read it somewhere or something. Somebody might as well have made that up.”, he said. </p><p>Grell shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe Angelina knew something about it. Too bad she had this heart attack. Whyever she had it. She was so healthy after all.", Grell muttered to herself. “Maybe one of her creepy books scared her to death. Or there were burglars there after all.", William replied. "Why should there have been burglars in the house?", asked Astre confused. "I heard when Angelina's body was found, her house looked ransacked, as if someone had searched it.", William explained. Grell crossed her arms and grinned. “You see. You only heard it. It could just as well be made up.”, she teased. William sighed. Astre looked back and forth between the two, unsettled. </p><p>Before either of them could say more, Astre heard his mother calling for him in the shop. Astre thanked them for the tea and paid for the dictionary, then left with his mother and brother. As they drove back to the villa, Astre examined his ring finger closely. "That birthmark, I've always had that, right, Mum?", he asked, showing her his hand. She took a quick look. "Yes, that's right.", she said. Ciel looked at Astre's hand, then his own. "I don't have that.", he stated. "You're in luck then.", Astre muttered. Ciel looked at him questioningly. "Why?", he asked. "Grell Spears said the birthmark means I'm going to marry someone from hell.", Astre explained. Ciel started laughing and Rachel shook her head. "Nonsense. Don't believe something like that.", she said. Ciel elbowed Astre in the side. "Good for you. That means that you will get anyone at all.", he said. Astre pushed his arm away and stayed silent.</p><p>Astre spent the rest of the day in his room. He did his homework, read a book, and searched the Internet for the meanings of strange birthmarks. He couldn't find anything that agreed with Grell's claim and decided to forget about it. Astre turned off his computer and looked out the window. Outside, Sebastian and Meyrin hung the freshly washed bedsheets on a clothesline. Astre gazed at Sebastian for a while. When Sebastian suddenly looked at his window, Astre quickly hid behind the curtain. Sebastian smiled and waved to him before continuing. </p><p>That night, Astre found it difficult to fall asleep once again. He tossed and turned in his bed, wide awake, until it became too much for him. Astre got up, put on his bath robe and slippers, and crept down to the kitchen. To his surprise, Sebastian was standing at the kitchen table. He handled ingredients in the light of a candle and made notes in between. Astre stopped and watched him. “You are welcome to come closer. You have no reason to hide from me.", Sebastian said and put everything aside. He circled the table and approached Astre. "Why are you still up at this time?", he asked and stopped in front of Astre. He brushed his hair back from his forehead and stroked Astre's cheek. "I can't sleep.", Astre explained quietly. </p><p>Sebastian took Astre's hand and led him to a chair at the table. "I'll make you some hot milk with honey.", he said. As he got the milk and heated it in a saucepan, Astre noticed that Sebastian had taken off his white gloves for the first time. His fingernails were as black as his hair. His fingers were long and thin, the whole hand much larger than Astre's. Astre gazed at Sebastian's hands until Sebastian put the cup of milk in front of him. Up close he noticed something. He took Sebastian's hand and looked at the ring finger. "Is that a birthmark?", he asked. There was a ring of dark skin around the base of his ring finger, just like Astre's. "Yes, it was there since I was born.", Sebastian explained. Astre placed his hand on Sebastian's. "I have one too.", he said. </p><p>Sebastian smiled and interlaced his fingers with Astre's. Astre looked up and was surprised to see an expression of absolute bliss on Sebastian's face. He lifted Astre's hand to his lips and kissed the place where the hand met the ring finger. Astre blushed and quickly looked away. He drank his hot milk, then got up. "I should go back to bed.", he muttered shyly. Sebastian stood up and led Astre to his room. The whole time he was holding Astre's hand. It was only when Astre crawled into his bed that Sebastian let go of it. He pulled the covers over Astre and stroked his hair. "Good night, my... young master.", Sebastian whispered. Astre snuggled into his hand. "Good night, Sebastian.", he replied and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing there?", Sebastian wanted to know when he came into Astre's room in the afternoon of the next day. "Latin homework.", muttered Astre. He massaged his temples and took a deep breath. His homework frustrated him, but when he turned to Sebastian he felt better. Sebastian carried a tray with a cup of tea and a plate with a piece of cake on it. He went to Astre's desk and put the tray on it, then glanced at the text, which Astre was translating into Latin. “You made a mistake there. That means at the beginning and not from the beginning.“, stated Sebastian. He picked Astre up, sat down in his chair, and put Astre on his lap. </p><p>“I made you chocolate cake. I got the impression you like chocolate.”, Sebastian said and handed the plate to Astre. Astre smiled shyly. "You're right. Thank you.", he said and started to eat. The cake was just wonderful and had a core of liquid chocolate. "I love this cake.", Astre purred. Sebastian smiled. "I'll remember that.", he said quietly. Then he took a pencil and corrected Astre's text while Astre ate. "You're really good at Latin.", Astre stated impressed. “I speak the language fluently. I speak many languages.”, Sebastian explained. With Sebastian's help, Astre wrote a flawless text. Sebastian explained to him the grammar that Astre hadn't understood in class. He also helped Astre with his French and math homework. Astre really appreciated what a good teacher Sebastian was. </p><p>When they were done, Sebastian brought the tray back into the kitchen while Astre followed him. “You have the rest of the afternoon free, don't you? What do you want to do?”, asked Sebastian. Astre thought for a moment. "A little walk would be nice.”, he said. Sebastian frowned. “A thunderstorm is coming soon. And you could get lost. Are you sure?”, he pointed out. Astre looked down and blushed slightly when an idea occurred to him. "If you're worried about me, then... you could... come along.", he muttered. He looked up carefully and saw a big smile on Sebastian's face. "With pleasure, my young master.", he said. They got their jackets and went into the woods. </p><p>The wind was strong and drove gray clouds across the sky. Sebastian held Astre's hand and stood between Astre and the wind. He drew Astre's attention to the forest and the various plants in it. Sometimes he would stop and show Astre animal tracks. He seemed to notice details better than Astre. When they came to the crossed paths, Sebastian steered Astre in the direction he hadn't gone the last time. As they walked down the path and talked, while the clouds piled up in the sky. The rain began suddenly and violently, lightning flashed in the sky, followed closely by thunder. Sebastian picked up Astre and carried him faster to the end of the path. A small wooden hut stood there among the trees. </p><p>Sebastian took Astre inside and closed the door behind them. The inside of the hut consisted of only one room, which was quite small. There was hardly any furniture, but there was firewood in front of the fireplace. Sebastian made a fire with it. He sat down cross-legged in front of the fireplace and placed Astre between his legs, then took off his coat and wrapped it around Astre. He hugged Astre and didn't let go of him. "I'm sorry. Now we are in the middle of the thunderstorm because of me. You even warned me.", Astre mumbled embarrassed. Sebastian stroked his hair. "That's not so bad. You don't have to apologize.”, he replied. Astre looked up at him in surprise. He had expected Sebastian to be mad at him, but Sebastian looked in a good mood. </p><p>Astre leaned against Sebastian's chest and buried his fingers in his tailcoat. Sebastian stroked Astre's hair again and again. He rested his chin on Astre's head and hummed softly. His presence and the gentle touch made Astre relax. He felt safe with Sebastian. "Tell me about yourself.", asked Astre. Sebastian stopped in surprise. "About me?", he repeated. "Yes, I hardly know anything about you.", said Astre. Sebastian thought about it. “There isn't much to talk about. I spend most of my time looking after my siblings and our home since I grew up. As a child I learned all kinds of subjects.”, said Sebastian. “What are the things you like? What is your favorite colour, your favorite cake, your favorite animal?”, Astre wanted to know. Sebastian smiled at his curiosity. </p><p>"Hm, let's see. My favorite animals are clearly cats. They are beautiful, cute, soft,... just wonderful. Like you. I don't have a favorite cake. As for the colour... I haven't had one before, but now that I know you, it's blue. Like your eye.“, Sebastian listed. He ran his thumb under Astre's eye and gazed at it. Astre blushed. "You always say such sweet things to me.", he muttered flustered. Sebastian smiled. "I adore you.", he explained. Astre blushed even more and stuck his head in Sebastian's tailcoat, which made Sebastian chuckle softly. "You are so cute. No need to be shy.", he murmured into Astre's hair. Astre pressed his face to Sebastian's chest. “You pay so much attention to me. I'm not used to that. Of course I'm shy.", he mumbled. </p><p>Sebastian rubbed his nose against Astre's head. He nuzzled down the back of Astre's head, over his neck, to the base of his neck. Astre winced when he felt Sebastian's teeth against his skin. "W-What are you doing?", he stuttered. His face turned all red and felt hot. Sebastian straightened up. "Please forgive me. I couldn't hold back. Where I'm from, a gentle bite is a sign of affection.”, he explained. Astre blushed even more. He took a deep breath to collect his courage, then leaned his head back and presented his throat to Sebastian. "If it is like that, you may...", he muttered. Before he finished, Sebastian pressed him tighter against himself and bit Astre's neck. He made a strange, throaty noise that sounded like a purr as he let his teeth slide down Astre's throat. </p><p>Astre clung to Sebastian's tailcoat. His heart was beating faster, his pulse was quickening. He was surprised how much he liked being bitten by Sebastian. Sebastian dug his teeth into the base of Astre's neck and bit harder, which elicited a low moan from Astre. Sebastian's grip on him tightened. Astre got an idea of how strong he was. Sebastian's strength impressed Astre very much. Astre heard Sebastian suck and swallow and was surprised to find that he was drinking his blood. The purr vibrated in his chest and mixed with the thunder outside. Astre felt overwhelmed. "Stop it.", he asked softly. Sebastian immediately let go of him and licked the wound clean. "Forgive me. I let myself give in too much.", Sebastian whispered and licked his lips. Astre blinked in surprise. He had the impression Sebastian's eyes were glowing. "Are you a vampire?", asked Astre. Sebastian laughed softly. "No, I'm not.", he said. He pulled Astre back to his chest and began caressing him. They talked for a while until the thunderstorm subsided outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian carried Astre back home bridal style through the light rain. When he got to the villa, he rubbed Astre's hair dry with a towel and put him into the bed. “Rest and warm up. I'll see you at dinner.”, he said, stroked Astre's hair and left. Astre snuggled into his bed after getting a book. He read Dracula until he fell asleep. His reading and Sebastian's behavior weaved into his dreams. When Astre woke up it was already dark. He hurried downstairs and was just in time for dinner. </p><p>"Mum, I had a crazy dream.", said Astre, but she ignored him. “How nice for you, Astre. Ciel, have some water. And tonight you're going to bed early.", she said, turned to Ciel. Ciel sneezed and drank water as she had told him. Vincent and Rachel were bent over him, talking to each other. "What's wrong with you, Ciel?", Astre wanted to know, but he was ignored. From what he could observe, Astre concluded that Ciel had caught a cold. After dinner, Vincent brought Ciel to bed. Astre wanted to follow, but stopped in front of the dining room door when he heard his mother address Sebastian. </p><p>“Ciel got sick. I want you to take care of him. He should be better before the Midfords come over the weekend.”, she said. Astre peeked through the door and, to his surprise, saw Sebastian eying Rachel angrily. "Milady, how did you come to ask me to do something like this? I'm not a nurse, I'm a butler. It is not in the least part of my job to take care of your sick son.”, he replied. Rachel blinked a little confused. She wanted to protest, but Sebastian had made it sound like she was asking something completely unthinkable of him. So she changed her mind. She spoke to him briefly about the menu for the next few days, then left. </p><p>Astre quickly hid in the living room until she passed by, then crept back into the dining room and from there into the kitchen, where the servants were doing the dishes. “Good evening, young master. Did you like the flower arrangement that was on the table? I made it out of roses because Sebastian said you like them.", Finny exclaimed excitedly. Astre smiled shyly. “Yes, they are really pretty. It's a very nice arrangement. Thank you.”, he said. Finny squealed happily and clung to Meyrin's arm. "He thinks it's pretty.", he muttered to her. </p><p>Sebastian walked past him and patted his head. He turned to Astre and dried his hands on his apron. "Would you like some hot milk before bed?", he asked. Astre nodded. "Yes, please.", he said and sat down at the kitchen table while Sebastian prepared it straight away. Astre watched the servants at work. "I had a really strange dream earlier.", he said quietly. Immediately he had their attention. "What was it about?", asked Bard. Astre smiled and scratched the back of his head. </p><p>"Well, I dreamed I was in the story of Dracula.", he began. "That starts well, really well, yes. Which character were you?”, Meyrin wanted to know. She and Finny sat down across from Astre at the table and looked at him intently. “I was Jonathan Harker. I came to visit Dracula Castle and talked to Count Dracula, but... “, Astre said and glanced at Sebastian, who was just giving honey into a cup. "But Count Dracula looked like Sebastian.", Astre finished his sentence. Sebastian looked up in surprise. "Oh really? Was I wearing a cloak?”, he wanted to know. “Yes, over your tailcoat. Looked good.”, Astre muttered, blushing. Sebastian brought him the cup and set it down in front of Astre. </p><p>"Did I drink your blood in your dream?", he wanted to know. Astre looked away flustered. "Yes. And then... Then you suggested I could... stay with you. In the castle. And live there.”, Astre said softly. The servants were silent, eagerly listening. They gathered around Astre and looked at him expectantly. "Then I woke up.", Astre added, but they still looked at him like that. "Yes, but how did you decide?", Bard wanted to know. "Would you have accepted the offer?", asked Sebastian. He leaned so close to Astre that his breath brushed Astre's face. Astre looked back and forth between the four of them in confusion. "I don't know. It was just a dream. I don't know what would have happened.", he said, but that didn't satisfy them. </p><p>“Assuming it really were true. A dark being wants you to live with him in his castle. What would you say? “, asked Sebastian. Astre studied his face. Sebastian seemed very excited. He even held his breath. “I guess I would say yes. After all, everyone dreams of something like that.", he said. The servants beamed with joy when he said this. Sebastian straightened up and sighed happily. "I think most people dream of princes or princesses, not Dracula.", he muttered. Astre shrugged. "I like Dracula better.", he said and drank his milk. The servants exchanged enthusiastic looks. Astre got up. “I should go to bed now. Good night.”, he said. The servants also bid him good night and watched him leave. </p><p>When Astre was out of earshot, Sebastian sank into a chair. He ran his hands through his hair and laughed softly. “Did you hear that? Did you hear that? Damn it, I can't believe my luck!”, he giggled. Bard patted him on the shoulder. “It's going really well. We'll have him soon.", he stated in a good mood. “It was really worth it to make ourselves servants, yes. The Phantomhives don't notice anything from us.”, Meyrin said and giggled. “No, they fully trust us too. Just imagine, Rachel really wanted me to look after her stupid favorite son. I could kill him if I wanted to, but she has no concerns.”, Sebastian laughed. </p><p>“Very convenient for the Phantomhives to have two sons. They have a spare for when Astre leaves with us.”, chuckled Bard. Sebastian stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Yes... if he comes with us. He said that just now, but I'm still not sure. We're not doing anything for now.”, he decided. The other three nodded. "Do you have any idea how long we should go on?", Finny wanted to know. Sebastian thought about it for a moment. “At least until Astre allows me to mate with him. Before that we remain the friendly, trustworthy servants.”, he said. The three nodded and he got up and clasped his hands. "And as such, we should finish our work now.", he added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel's cold didn't last long. By the time the Midfords arrived over the weekend, he was well again. Meyrin opened the front door and Lizzy immediately stormed in and ran towards Ciel. The two hugged tightly. Meanwhile, Frances, Alexis and Edward came in and approached Vincent and Rachel. They greeted and talked while Astre stayed in the background and watched. He never felt particularly comfortable at such family gatherings and was quite glad that he was mostly ignored. </p><p>They gathered in the living room. Sebastian and Meyrin served tea and pastries. Lizzy and Ciel whispered to each other in a corner and ran out of the room. Since none of the adults protested, Astre took the opportunity and left the living room too. As he went up the stairs to his own room, he passed Lizzy and Ciel and heard them talking. “And the butler's name is Sebastian. He's kind of creepy.", Ciel said. Astre stopped and looked at him in surprise. “Sebastian isn't creepy. What are you talking about?”, Astre asked. Ciel blinked in confusion. He exchanged a look with Lizzy and took a step towards Astre. </p><p>“Well, all of a sudden he appears somewhere without being heard coming. If you leave your room at night, he'll find you immediately and send you back to bed. And all the while he has that smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes. What's not creepy about that?”, Ciel listed. “He just walks quietly. And he's busy as a butler, so he stays up late at night. And his smile is all warm and friendly. I've never seen such a beautiful smile before. I don't understand what you mean at all.”, Astre said, frowning. Ciel started laughing. “If you think he's that great, then maybe you should marry him. Although, I forgot, you are going to marry someone from hell.", he teased. </p><p>He took Lizzy's hand and went up the stairs with her. He told her about what Grell had said about the birthmark on Astre's hand. The two giggled about it. Astre followed with a sigh. He went to his room and hoped to be left alone there, but Ciel and Lizzy followed him. “Show me your hand. I want to see the strange mark.“, Lizzy demanded. Astre sat down on his bed and held up his hands in defense. "You saw it before.", he said, but Lizzy grabbed his hand and examined it. “It really looks like a wedding ring. You can be happy about that.", she laughed. She pulled on Astre's hand to show it to Ciel, making Astre stumble forward and pull his covers off the bed with him. His plush rabbit rolled onto the floor. </p><p>Lizzy immediately released Astre's hand and picked up the rabbit. “Look, Ciel. He still has that silly thing.", she called, waving it in the air. Astre gasped and reached for it, but didn't get it. "Give it to me.", said Ciel, grabbing one of the rabbit's arms and pulling on it. Lizzy didn't want to let go of it and pulled on the other arm. "Stop it. Give it to me.”, she protested. The two pulled it back and forth, neither wanted to let go. “Stop it!”, Astre called, but it was too late. With a loud noise, the two tore it apart. Lizzy looked disgusted and dropped her half. “What a stupid thing. Come on, Ciel, let's go.“, she said and went to the door. Ciel dropped his half and followed her. </p><p>When Lizzy opened the door she flinched. Sebastian loomed in front of her. He stared at her without blinking, his expression impossible to read. “Your parents want to go for a walk. They want you to come with them.”, he said in a flat voice. Ciel grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her past Sebastian. "You see, he's creepy.", he whispered to her. Sebastian ignored them and went into Astre's room. He knelt down and touched the rabbit halves. "Did the two of them do that?", he wanted to know. Astre gulped and looked away. "It's... It's not that bad. I mean... It was just a silly toy.", he stuttered, trying hard not to cry. Sebastian looked up at him. There was a warmth in his eyes that gave Astre a feeling of security. Astre would have loved to lie in Sebastian's arms, but instead he ran past him downstairs. He didn't want to act like a child. </p><p>The rest of the day was unbearable for Astre. He walked slowly after the others as they went for a walk, sat in the corner of the living room when they played cards, and was almost pushed off the table as they had dinner together. The only time Astre received any attention was when Frances made a comment about him being way too thin and short. She eyed him disapprovingly, but Sebastian stepped into her field of vision apparently by accident and distracted her. </p><p>“Well, these servants may not be so useless. It's really nice when you don't have to take care of everything yourself.", she said and looked at Sebastian dismissively. "You are too kind, my lady.", Sebastian said with a smile. "I didn't talk to you, Simon.", said Frances, turning away. "His name is Sebastian.," Astre said angrily. Frances shot him an angry look. "Don't speak to me like that, boy.", she hissed, then turned to Rachel and Vincent. Astre glared at her, but said nothing more. </p><p>As soon as he finished eating, he went to his room. Astre slammed the door shut behind him and dropped onto his bed. He sighed and buried his head in the blanket, feeling something solid. Astre sat up and pulled the covers aside. He gasped in surprise. In front of him lay his rabbit, which looked as if nothing had ever happened. Astre picked it up and examined it closely. A thin seam connected the halves together. He lowered the rabbit and looked out the window across from him. Sebastian was on the other side of the window. He was upside down, his hands placed on the outside surface of the window glass, his hair hanging down. He smiled as he watched Astre. Then he disappeared upwards. Astre ran to the window, opened it, and looked up at the wall. There was no trace of Sebastian. The full moon illuminated the villa and made it very clear that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Astre looked around, then closed the window. He hugged the rabbit and sighed happily. “A strange butler. But also a wonderful butler.", he muttered to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Astre stayed in his room while his family spent time with the Midfords. Astre was sitting in his bay window reading a book when Sebastian came in. "I wanted to ask you how you are feeling.", Sebastian explained and walked up to Astre. Astre smiled shyly and put his book aside. "I am fine. It's not that bad, and besides, I'm used to it.”, he said. Sebastian frowned and sat down next to him. "If you're used to it, it's only worse.", he said. Astre looked away flustered. His gaze fell out of the window and into the garden. </p><p>Astre blinked irrited when he saw Ciel and Lizzy under a parasol. The two kissed carefully. Astre got up and walked away from the window so as not to have to see it. "The two of them really don't bother trying not to get caught.", he muttered. Sebastian glanced out the window, then got up and went to Astre, who sat on his bed. Sebastian knelt down in front of Astre and studied him carefully. Astre cocked his head. "Is something wrong?", he asked. Sebastian smiled mysteriously. He took Astre's hand and kissed it gently. Astre immediately blushed. "What is it?", he wanted to know. Sebastian pet Astre's hand. </p><p>"I wonder if you've been kissed before.", he said softly. Astre blushed even more and looked away. “Your brother seems to like it. Maybe you would enjoy it too.”, Sebastian added. Astre sighed. “Even if I wanted to try it out, I would need someone for it. But nobody would ever want to kiss me.”, Astre muttered in frustration. Sebastian sat down next to him and leaned close to him. He put two fingers under Astre's chin and made him look at him. "I'd be happy to do it.", he whispered to him. Astre blinked in surprise and eyed Sebastian curiously. “That's a joke, isn't it? Don't say something like that.", he protested. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You do not believe me? I'm not kidding.”, he said and kissed Astre on the forehead. </p><p>Astre bit his lip and eyed Sebastian. It was an offer too tempting. "You... you are really serious? And you won't tell my family?”, he asked. "Of course.", Sebastian said and leaned closer to Astre. He pulled Astre onto his lap so they were very close. Astre held onto Sebastian's tailcoat and looked at Sebastian's lips. They looked soft and inviting. "Well, then... then please.", he mumbled softly. Sebastian leaned down and hugged Astre tightly while kissing him gently. His lips were warm and soft and pressed tenderly to Astre's. Astre moaned softly, opening his mouth a little. Sebastian immediately took the chance to carefully slide his tongue into Astre's mouth. He explored Astre's mouth and licked his tongue. Astre wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held on to him while Sebastian kissed him deeply and lovingly. </p><p>Sebastian flipped the two of them so that Astre was lying on his back. Sebastian lay down on top of him and caressed Astre's body as he kissed him. He took off a glove and let his now bare hand wander under Astre's sweater. He gently touched Astre's skin. Astre winced. He was a bit sensitive and so much touch at once overwhelmed him. Sebastian noticed this and withdrew his hand. He pulled his tongue out of Astre's mouth and pressed one last kiss on Astre's lips before straightening up. "So? How do you like it?”, he wanted to know while helping Astre up. Astre licked his lips and smiled. "We should do this more often.", he muttered shyly. Sebastian smiled and hugged Astre. "I think so too.", he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian happily hummed a tune as he walked into the kitchen. He ruffled Finny's hair, patted Meyrin on the shoulder and began helping Bard prepare dinner. "Why are you in such a good mood?", asked Bard and eyed Sebastian curiously. Sebastian grinned broadly. "Guess who just got a kiss from his beloved one.", he said. Bard widened his eyes in surprise. He immediately put everything aside to give Sebastian a high five. "Wonderful! We are getting closer and closer to our goal. And? How was it?”, he wanted to know. Sebastian sighed dreamily. "Just lovely. He's so cute and soft. I would have loved to never have stopped.", he enthused. Meyrin and Finny giggled and Bard patted Sebastian on the shoulder. </p><p>“But enough of my success. Let's talk about the Midfords.", Sebastian changed the subject. Immediately everyone got serious. "Yeah, they're not particularly nice relatives for Astre.", Bard growled. Sebastian turned to Meyrin and Finny. “Did you find out anything useful?“, he asked. “Lizzy is afraid of ghosts. Maybe we can do something with that.”, said Meyrin. “Otherwise there is no useful news. Unless we can take advantage of the fact that Frances is a professional fencer.”, added Finny. Sebastian leaned his hand on his chin and thought about it. “Ghosts are always good and very easy. And if she's an athlete... it would be a shame if an accident restricted her ability to move.”, he muttered. His siblings exchanged looks and grinned. </p><p>Just before midnight, Lizzy woke up and sat up. She looked around to find out what had woken her. She was shocked to see that the darkness seemed to be moving. The shadows twitched and flowed across the room. They moved to the door and crawled under the crack in the door. Lizzy looked after them in amazement. Outside the door she heard a quiet voice that seemed to be calling for her. Lizzy crawled out of her bed, went to the door and listened, but everything was quiet. She wondered if she was just imagining it. Just as she was about to go back to bed, she heard a door that creaked open. Curious after all, Lizzy crept out of her room. </p><p>She crept through the corridor and kept pausing briefly to listen. In the distance, to her surprise, she could hear the howling of the wind, even though it was such a silent night. When she got to the stairs she could briefly see a light flicker, but it was gone again before she knew where it came from. Lizzy was getting a little scared. She ran to Ciel's room and woke him up. He was tired, but she was still able to convince him to go look what was going on in the house with her. The two sneaked downstairs armed with Ciel's flashlight and searched for the cause of the wind noise. They found it in the living room, where the glass doors to the garden were open. Ciel wanted to close them when he suddenly stopped. </p><p>He and Lizzy stared into the garden with open mouths. A red-haired woman stood there, lit by the moonlight, staring at the villa. She was wearing a white sheet that looked like a shroud. Suddenly she turned her head to Ciel and Lizzy. The woman's eyes glowed red and she grinned like a skull, showing a set of teeth like a predator. Lizzy screamed loud and shrill and ran away. Her scream woke the whole house. She ran back towards her room. Before she even reached the stairs, Frances approached her. "Lizzy, what happened?", she called and hurried down the stairs. Lizzy stopped dead. "Mother, the shadows behind you...", she stuttered, but Frances ignored the shadows that twitched through the darkness behind her and suddenly grabbed her ankle. Frances screamed as she lost her balance and fell down the rest of the stairs. </p><p>The Phantomhives and Midfords came running and gathered around Frances, who was lying at the bottom of the stairs, groaning in pain. Her leg was obviously broken. Vincent called an ambulance. While he was on the phone, Frances turned to Lizzy. “What happened anyway?”, she wanted to know. “There was a ghost. The ghost of Angelina, I'm sure of that.", said Lizzy. Frances stared at her angrily. "You stupid thing, how did you come up with something like that?", she asked. Ciel hurried to Lizzy's side. "But it's true. There was a ghost with glowing eyes and red hair.”, he said. "You stupid children", hissed Frances. </p><p>Astre watched from the stairs. He rubbed his arms and trembled slightly. The noise and Frances' fall had terrified him. Nobody paid any attention to him except Sebastian, who came out of the kitchen and was holding a candlestick. He went to Astre and wrapped an arm around him. Astre held on to him and calmed down. The two stayed there together until the ambulance picked Frances up. Alexis went with her. Lizzy and Ciel were brought to bed by Rachel while Vincent took care of Edward. The two did not pay attention to Astre and therefore did not notice that Sebastian disappeared into his room with him. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his siblings who were standing at the top of the stairs. Then he followed Astre to his room to stay with him and let him sleep on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Vincent and Rachel drove to the hospital with Lizzy, Edward and Ciel to visit and check on Frances. Astre was left behind as there was not enough space in the car. Lizzy and Edward didn't bother to say goodbye to him, although Vincent would drive them home straight away after the visit. Astre attributed it to concern for their mother, which occupied the thoughts of the two of them. He stood in the front door and watched Vincent's car drive away. The rain fell on the autumnal colorful leaves. Gusts of wind drove raindrops towards Astre. He shook himself and went back inside. </p><p>Astre closed the front door, turned around and and found himself faceing Sebastian. Sebastian eyed Astre carefully. “You are all wet. It's too cold to stay outside. You'll catch a cold again if you don't keep warm.", he said and took a step towards Astre. He stroked Astre's cheek and frowned. "You're feeling cold, aren't you?", he asked. Astre leaned into Sebastian's hand and nodded. Sebastian took Astre's hand and led him up the stairs. “I'll run you a hot bath. It will warm you up and relax you.”, he said. While the bathtub filled with hot water, Sebastian searched the bathroom cabinet. He found a bath additive and dumped it in the water, creating a bubble bath. Astre undressed and sat down in the tub. He sighed happily when he felt the warmth. </p><p>He playfully gathered some foam in his hands and blew into it, so that soap bubbles rose into the air. Astre smiled as he watched them float. His gaze fell on Sebastian, who was watching him with a smile. "Do you mind if I keep you company?", asked Sebastian. Astre looked down and shook his head. Astre stirred the foam with his fingers. As he did so, he heard the rustle of fabric. When he looked up at Sebastian again, he was surprised to find Sebastian undressing. Astre widened his eyes and blushed. His gaze slid over Sebastian's broad shoulders down to his abs to the zip of Sebastian's trousers, which he was just opening. Astre quickly looked away. "What are you doing there?", he asked unsettled. “I said I'd keep you company. I meant in the bathtub.", Sebastian said, let his trousers slide down on the floor and stepped out of them. </p><p>Astre tried hard not to look at him. "Is something wrong?", Sebastian wanted to know. He stood calmly, completely naked, next to the bathtub. Astre bit his lip and shifted uneasily. "I... I've never... I mean ... it never happened that I could ever... see anyone like this before. Or... that I'm with someone else... ",Astre stuttered nervously. "You mean you've never seen a naked man before?", asked Sebastian. Astre blushed even more. He nodded in silence and stared at the foam. "You are welcome to look at me as much as you want.", offered Sebastian. Astre chewed his lip. Very slowly and carefully, he looked up. </p><p>He looked Sebastian in the eyes to make sure he meant it, then looked down. Sebastian's muscles were exceptionally well developed. Astre could see his biceps and the contours of his abs well. Sebastian's skin was pale and had no imperfections. He was well built, his strength was evident. His long legs were straight and symmetrical. And between his legs he was endowed with quite some length and size. Sebastian's body showed no flaws, he was so handsome that Astre couldn't understand how it was possible. Astre looked away again. His face felt hot and he was sure it was as red as a tomato. </p><p>Sebastian sat down in the bathtub across from Astre. He placed his arms on the edges of the tub and stretched out his legs to Astre's left and right. Now that the foam covered at least the bare minimum, Astre dared to raise his gaze again and let it wander over Sebastian's upper body. "Do you like what you see?", Sebastian wanted to know softly. Astre gulped and nodded shyly. Sebastian smiled. "That makes me happy.", he said. He held out a hand to Astre. Astre hesitantly placed his own hand in Sebastian's and let him pull him closer. "If you want to you may touch me too.", offered Sebastian. Astre blinked in surprise. "You don't mind?", he asked. "Not with you.", said Sebastian and placed Astre's hand on his chest, just above his heart. </p><p>Astre left his hand there for a while. He felt Sebastian's warmth. The warmth and strength he radiated, which had already lulled Astre to sleep several times. Astre gently caressed Sebastian's chest. He raised the second hand and placed it next to the first. Sebastian's skin was soft, but firm muscles were clearly noticeable underneath. Astre felt Sebastian's collarbone and shoulders. His hands wandered down to Sebastian's stomach. With his fingers he traced the outline of Sebastian's six-pack. Sebastian kept his hand on Astre's wrist the entire time. When Astre got a little hesitant, he gently and slowly pulled Astre's hand further downwards. He watched Astre's expression closely to see if he went too far. Astre was very red in the face, but he didn't protest in the least when Sebastian pulled his hand under the foam. </p><p>Astre's fingertips slid down Sebastian's lower stomach until they brushed his cock. Astre gasped and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian paused and gazed back. Astre studied Sebastian's eyes speechlessly while his hand stayed where it was. Part of Astre wanted to close his hand completely around Sebastian's cock, but still Astre withdrew his hand. He quickly climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and ran off to his room. There he locked the door behind him, dried himself off hastily and crawled into his bed. His heart was racing and he was aroused. Astre pulled the covers over his head, bit the sheet to silence himself and closed both hands around his erection. With the impressions Sebastian's body had made on him, he satisfied himself. </p><p>While Astre was doing this, Sebastian was doing exactly the same. He was disappointed when Astre ran away. Nevertheless, he had already gotten a lot from him and he was happy to have come this far. Sebastian slid a hand between his legs and leaned back. He pumped his cock while replaying the moment Astre touched him over and over in his mind. Soon the bath water turned black from Sebastian's seed.. He got up, pulled the stopper, and dried himself off. Then he got dressed and went to work, happily humming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astre didn't dare leave his room for the rest of the day. When he ate with his family that evening, he didn't dare look at Sebastian. Still, he was happy when Sebastian crept into his room late at night. He lay down next to Astre and pulled him into his arms. “Please forgive me if I've gone too far. I didn't mean to scare you.", Sebastian whispered. Astre snuggled close to him. "You have done nothing wrong. I was just overwhelmed.", Astre muttered. Sebastian kissed his forehead and stroked his hair until Astre fell asleep. </p><p>It wasn't the last time Astre saw Sebastian naked and touched him. Sebastian made it a habit to take regular baths with Astre. Astre studied the contours of Sebastian's torso very carefully and occasionally his hand strayed further downwards. Gradually he overcame his shyness and allowed Sebastian to touch him too. A decision he didn't regret a bit. Sebastian's touch was gentle and loving. He felt Astre's body, massaged it and stayed careful not to scare Astre. It therefore took some time before Sebastian touched Astre between his legs for the first time. </p><p>It was one night Rachel and Vincent were out. Ciel was in the living room watching a movie. Nobody would notice and Astre was very relaxed in his arms, so it seemed like a good opportunity to Sebastian. He leaned Astre's back against his chest and spread Astre's legs. Very carefully, he ran his fingers along the insides of Astre's thighs. Astre sighed dreamily. He snuggled up to Sebastian and made a pleased noise. When he felt Sebastian's hands on his cock, he froze. Sebastian paused and watched Astre's reaction. A blush rose in Astre's cheeks, he looked down and chewed his lower lip. When there was no protest, Sebastian placed his hands gently around Astra's cock. He paused again, but Astre said nothing. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on Sebastian's and pulled them a bit closer. </p><p>Sebastian smiled and kissed Astre's neck. He began to pump his erection gently. Astre leaned his head back, giving Sebastian easy access to his neck. Sebastian bit him gently as he pleasured Astre. Astre held onto Sebastian's arms and moaned softly. His hips moved a bit in time with Sebastian's hands. "Sebastian... that feels so good.", Astre whispered. Sebastian purred against Astre's neck. He quickened his movements. It wasn't long before he got Astre coming. Astre gasped and widened his eyes as he came into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian turned Astre's head to him and kissed him gently. </p><p>While the two were busy, Ciel sneaked to the kitchen hoping to steal something sweet. To his disappointment, the servants were still up. They tidied up the dishes, talked and did not notice Ciel, who was standing at the door and watching them. "How long have we been here with the Phantomhives now?", asked Meyrin. "About two months. But I think we won't be here for much longer.", answered Bard. Meyrin looked at him questioningly. "Is Sebastian's strategy that effective?", she asked. Bard grinned at her. "Very. We'll have him soon.”, he said. </p><p>“I'm looking forward to taking our brother-in-law home with us. I'm sure he'll be happy there.", Finny said happily. "Of course he will. And faster than he would if we had used my idea.", Bard replied. Finny giggled. “Your idea wasn't good at all. He wouldn't be happy if we killed his family, Sebastian is absolutely right about that.”, he said. </p><p>Ciel hastily closed the door behind him and ran away. He ran into the hall just in time to meet his parents, who were just arriving home. “Good evening, Ciel. Why aren't you in bed?”, Rachel asked while Vincent helped her out of her coat. "Couldn't sleep. Mum, I think something is going on with the servants. I just heard them talking about having a plan and wanting to kill someone.”, Ciel said hastily. Rachel and Vincent looked at him in amazement. They exchanged a look and laughed. “Don't be silly, Ciel. Who would they ever kill?”, Vincent asked, shaking his head. “You must have misheard it. Those four wouldn't hurt a fly.", Rachel said. She put an arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him up the stairs with her. "But it is true.", stuttered Ciel. Rachel shook her head. “You're tired, that's why you're confused. Maybe you nodded off and dreamed everything. Now come on.", she said. She took Ciel to his room and tucked him in bed. “Now think of something nice. For example your Birthday next week. Or Christmas shortly after.”, Rachel said, kissed Ciel on the forehead and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel kept talking to his parents about what he had heard. Each time they didn't believe him and blamed him for believing in what they said was such nonsense. Finally, Ciel went to Astre and told him about it, but Astre didn't want to listen either. Unlike their parents, however, Astre thought about it. He had noticed, more than his family, that the servants were a little unusual. At least Sebastian, who had already drunk Astre's blood, climbed on the walls and disappeared and swallowed keys, was mysterious. Astre did not tell Ciel that but observed the situation. </p><p>Strange as he was at times, Sebastian was a perfect butler and loving towards Astre. As closely as Astre watched him, he could find no evidence of Ciel's concern. Astre soon put Ciel's accusations out of his mind. Instead, he focused on finding a birthday present for Ciel. Unfortunately, when he was in town to buy one, he was dressed too lightly and caught a cold, so he had to stay in bed on his birthday. The rest of the Phantomhives drove to the Midfords to celebrate with them. Astre was happy to be to himself on his birthday. He could relax and let himself be pampered by Sebastian. The servants gave Astre little presents and baked a delicious cake for him. They watched his favorite films with him and had a nice chat with him. </p><p>When Sebastian brought Astre to bed, he kissed him and asked how he was feeling. "Very good. This is the best birthday I've had in a long time.”, said Astre happily. He pulled on Sebastian's tie until Sebastian lay down next to him. "I have something for you.", said Sebastian. From his inside pocket he pulled a small cloth bag from which he took a ring. The ring was silver and looked like it was braided. A small purple stone was worked into it. Sebastian slipped the ring onto Astre's finger over the ring-shaped birthmark. Astre looked at it with wide eyes. "This is for me?", he repeated in disbelief. Sebastian nodded and smiled. "For you alone. I hope you like it.", he said. Astre hugged Sebastian and pressed against him. “It's beautiful. Thank you, Sebastian.“, he whispered happily. </p><p>Sebastian rolled onto Astre and kissed him gently. He took off his gloves and let his hands wander under Astre's nightgown. He gently caressed Astre's skin and traced the contours of his body. Sebastian kissed down along Astre's neck and sucked lightly on the soft skin. Astre sighed dreamily. He clung to Sebastian and kept mumbling his name. Sebastian bit the base of Astre's neck gently. He sucked on the spot until a hickey appeared. Astre moaned softly. He was aroused and felt hot. He pulled on Sebastian's tailcoat until he took it off and tossed it aside. His vest, tie, and shirt followed. Sebastian took off Astre's nightgown and tossed it aside as well. </p><p>He caressed and kissed Astre's body until Astre almost came. Sebastian carefully slid his fingers in between Astre's legs to prepare him. Astre gasped and digged his fingernails into Sebastian's back. Sebastian kissed him and calmed him down. He finally withdrew his fingers and instead pushed his cock into Astre. Astre moaned and bit his lip. He pressed against Sebastian and breathed quickly. Sebastian waited until Astre had calmed down a bit, then started thrusting into Astre. Astre moaned and kissed Sebastian eagerly. He held still and enjoyed being deflowered by him. It didn't take Sebastian long to find just the right angle to make Astre see stars. With each thrust he sent a chill of pleasure through Astre's body. It wasn't long before Astre came for the first time that night. Sebastian didn’t stop but brought Astre to his climax again and again until he himself came too and poured his seed into Astre. </p><p>Afterwards Sebastian held Astre tight in his arms. He hugged him and kissed him long and lovingly. Astre was out of breath. He held onto Sebastian weakly and enjoyed the caresses. "I love you.", Sebastian whispered into his ear. Astre smiled blissfully and pressed a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I love you too.", he replied. Sebastian hugged him tightly and rubbed his nose against Astre's neck. He held him until Astre was sound asleep. Then Sebastian kissed him on the lips and got out of bed. He adjusted the blanket and got dressed, then went into the kitchen, where his siblings were already waiting for him. Sebastian folded his hands and smiled. “The time has come. Let's prepare everything.”, he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Phantomhives didn't come back until noon the next day. Sebastian was just coming down the stairs when they entered the house. He frowned and eyed the three of them. "Hello Sebastian. Is everything okay?”, asked Vincent. Sebastian stopped in front of him and stared at Vincent. “I didn't expect you to come back until tomorrow. Why are you here already?”, he replied coolly. Vincent blinked in surprise. "It just turned out that way.", he mumbled uncertainly. He had never seen Sebastian even a little rude. Sebastian sighed. “There'll be lunch in an hour. Go to your rooms.", he ordered, turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen. </p><p>Vincent looked after him, confused. He exchanged a look with Rachel. "Maybe he's having a bad day.", she said and shrugged. "Maybe we come in unhandy with his plans.", muttered Ciel. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now stop it with these plans.", she said, took his hand and pulled him up the stairs with her. Vincent followed her a little more slowly. They stayed in their rooms until it was time for lunch. Astre was waiting for them in the dining room. Sebastian was serving him the soup even though the other three were just arriving. They sat down and were ignored by Sebastian until Vincent spoke to him. Sebastian put the pot with the soup on the table and told them to serve themselves. Then he walked away. </p><p>"What is wrong with him? Has he been like this since yesterday?", Vincent asked, turning to Astre. Astre looked up in surprise. "Actually he's been in a wonderful mood since yesterday.", he said. Vincent blinked in confusion. "Then why is he acting so rude?", he wanted to know. Astre cocked his head questioningly. "To me he's the same as always.", he said. The Phantomhives exchanged looks and began to eat. When they were done they all went back to their rooms. Vincent was still a little restless. He rang a few times for a servant, but no one responded. Vincent began to have doubts. He scolded himself for just getting suspicious because of a little unusual behavior, but Ciel's accusations crept into his mind and he couldn't distract himself from them. </p><p>Vincent crept downstairs in the evening. He went to the kitchen door, opened it a crack, and listened. The servants were apparently very busy doing something. Vincent could hear them handling dishes and pots. “We have now brought home everything we brought here with us. Do you want to swallow the key again?“, he heard Finny's voice. Vincent frowned in confusion. "No, that is no longer necessary now.", replied Sebastian. Vincent peeked through the crack in the door and saw Sebastian standing at the stove. He held his wrist over a bowl. To Vincent's surprise, Sebastian was bleeding into the bowl. “Bard, we need more sugar. It should taste good in the end. I don't want Astre to have to force himself to swallow that down.”, Sebastian said. </p><p>Vincent flinched back. He ran off, up the stairs and to Rachel. "What's going on?", she wanted to know when she saw him so panicked. “Ciel was right I think. Pack a few things, we're going away. Immediately.", exclaimed Vincent. Rachel stared at him in confusion, but Vincent kept pushing her until she did what he told her to. She packed a bag while Vincent ran to Ciel and gave him the same instruction. Then Vincent ran to Astre's room, threw open the door, and froze. Sebastian was sitting in Astre's bed. He stroked Astre's hair while Astre slept snuggled on his lap. Sebastian looked up at Vincent and raised his index finger to his lips. Vincent gulped and closed the door as quietly as possible. </p><p>Vincent panicked and threw the bags in the trunk of his car and pushed Rachel and Ciel to their seats, despite Rachel's protests that Astre was still missing. He drove off and calmed down the further they were away from the villa. It was dark and thick fog had risen. They couldn't see far, despite the headlights. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?", Rachel asked. “Something is completely wrong with the servants. I won't wait until they have reached their goal.", Vincent began. Before he could say more, he had to hit the brakes hard. The three Phantomhives were thrown forward in their seats and the car came to a stop. Vincent stared out of the windshield in disbelief. </p><p>Surrounded by clouds of fog and darkness, Sebastian stood in front of them on the street. Sebastian walked slowly around the car to the driver's door and opened it. He eyed Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel. “A little late for a trip, isn't it? Where are you going, so late at night?”, he asked with a smile that no longer seemed friendly but threatening. Vincent gulped. "Um... Ciel is not feeling well, we're going to take him to the hospital.", he stuttered. Sebastian chuckled softly. “What a loving father you are. How well you take care of your child. Very commendable.”, he muttered. His fingers drummed on the roof of the car, his eyes seemed to glow. </p><p>Sebastian stopped smiling and looked seriously at Vincent. “I suggest you stay in the hospital for a long time. To be on the safe side. And when you come back, we'll be gone.”, he said. Vincent looked up in amazement. "Gone?", he repeated. Sebastian nodded. "Most likely. So don't stop us. You don't want to have hell to pay.", he said and closed the car door. Sebastian waved to them, then turned away and disappeared into the fog. Vincent stared after him until Rachel tugged on his sleeve. “We have to go back. We left Astre with them.", she whined. "If we go back it won't end well for us.", protested Vincent. “Astre is our son. We can't leave him behind.", Rachel insisted, crying. Vincent took a deep breath. He turned the car and drove back to the villa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent nervously unlocked the front door. He walked in slowly, followed by Rachel and Ciel. Everything was dark and looked deserted. They checked Astre's room, but he wasn't there. They couldn't find him in any of the rooms on the first floor. He wasn't in the living room either. Finally Vincent opened the door to the dining room. There the table was set with a fine white tablecloth, a few candles and a bouquet of red roses. Sebastian poured tea into a pretty cup and handed it to Astre, who was seated at the head of the table. When Sebastian looked up and saw the three Phantomhives, a shadow seemed to fall over his face. His eyes glowed with anger. </p><p>"You're back.", he stated angrily. Vincent gulped, trying not to look as scared as he was. "We came to get Astre.", he explained. Sebastian made a derogatory noise. He put the teapot down and walked slowly towards Vincent. "So that's it. You neglect, ignore and forget about Astre until the point when it is the smartest thing to do. How touching. Have a seat.”, he growled. Vincent tried to get past Sebastian, but he grabbed his collar and dragged him to the other end of the table. "I said have a seat!", he yelled and threw Vincent onto his chair. A startled silence swept the room. None of the four Phantomhives had heard Sebastian raise his voice before, let alone seen him angry. It was really scary. Rachel and Ciel hurried to Vincent's left and right chairs and sat on them while Sebastian walked back to Astre. </p><p>Astre looked at him with wide eyes. "Sebastian?", he muttered uncertainly. Sebastian's expression softened immediately. “Forgive me, darling. But it cost me a lot to get here. I can't stand the thought that they'll ruin all my efforts.”, he explained gently and kissed Astre on the forehead. While the other three Phantomhives dropped their jaws in shock and surprise at the tender gesture, Sebastian gestured to his siblings who were standing at the door to the kitchen. They got a serving trolley and pushed it into the dining room. Sebastian took the plate that was on it and set it down in front of Astre. On the plate was a small round chocolate cake with powdered sugar. Bard, Finny and Meyrin spread out across the room and watched intently as Astre took a knife and fork and cut the cake. </p><p>When Astre cut off a piece of it, he froze. "What is that?", he asked confused. What was in it, what Astre had initially taken to be a liquid chocolate core, was red and oozed thickly from the cake. Sebastian gently stroked Astre's hair. "That is my blood.”, he explained. Astre looked at him in amazement. "Why...", he muttered. Sebastian took off his gloves and pointed to the birthmark on his ring finger. "You already know this sign, don't you?", he asked. Astre nodded and looked at his own ring finger, where the same birthmark was hidden by the silver ring. "It means that you are meant for someone from Hell.", he said. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Exactly. It means that for a human. But what does it mean for someone from Hell?”, he asked. </p><p>Once again the room was quiet, while Sebastian began to pace back and forth, stopping next to Astre over and over again. “I was born with this sign, it means that I am meant for a human. How frustrating that is. There are so many humans, new ones are being born all the time. How does one find the right one? One has to wait for a happy coincidence. I didn't think that would come when I answered the call and ended up in this house. The woman who summoned me was so scared when she saw me. She ran away and just left me in the basement. Very rude.", Sebastian said. "The woman? In this house? You mean my aunt? Aunt Ann summoned you?”, Astre asked, eyes wide. Sebastian stopped next to him. "Yes, she did. I followed her and found that she was having some kind of seizure. Before I could know what it was, she was dead. It's so annoying when you bother to respond to a summoning ritual only to be left standing there.”, he said, shaking his head in annoyance. </p><p>The Phantomhives stared at him in confusion. “You were with Aunt Ann when she died? Did you kill her?", Ciel wanted to know. Sebastian ignored him. “I didn’t even touch this woman. Why should I? I didn't even know who she was and why she had called me. But I was determined to find out.", he continued. He stopped next to Astre again and placed a hand on the back of the chair. Lost in thought, he stroked Astre's hair. "I searched her house and found an explanation in the attic. The woman carefully kept a diary and her last entry said that she wanted to try and summon a demon. Just to see if she could.", he said. Astre stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. "You are a demon?", he asked. Sebastian smiled and made his eyes glow red. </p><p>“There are no demons. He's lying.", Vincent shouted. Sebastian didn't take his eyes off Astre. "I haven't ever lied to you, my darling.", he said. Astre gulped and took a deep breath. “Why did you stay here? Why as a butler?”, he asked. Sebastian drummed his fingers on Astre's chair. He smiled blissfully. “I didn't only find Angelina's diaries in the attic. There was something else of even greater interest. You know, she kept a very well structured photo album there. You can't imagine how I felt when I looked inside it. For centuries I've waited, combed the earth and found nothing but disappointment. I had already given up. But there he was. My intended human. My bride. In the pictures in this little album.”, Sebastian said. He took Astre's hand and kissed it. </p><p>Astre blushed. "You mean... I...", he stuttered softly. "Yes, you. It was all about you all the time.", said Sebastian. The Phantomhives stared at Sebastian in confusion. "Does that mean you pretended to be a butler just to get close to Astre?", Rachel asked. Sebastian straightened up and nodded. “I had to think carefully about how to proceed. Going to you and telling you the truth was out of the question. If I had kidnapped you, you would not have liked me. I had to work for your affection. But how can one step into someone's life and get their trust without hesitation? Who would a human let into their house, to whom would they hand themself over indirectly? To a servant.”, Sebastian explained. He exchanged a look with his siblings, who were laughing softly. </p><p>"That's completely unrealistic.", said Vincent, which only made the three of them laugh louder. "Unrealistic? Look at yourself. You lived under one roof with demons for months and didn't suspect anything just because I'm wearing a tailcoat and bowing.", Sebastian laughed. He shook his head so that his hair was flying back and forth. Then he got serious again and bent down to Astre. “Love of my life, I want to make you an offer. I want us to stay together, I want to live with you and love you. I want us to get married. But above all I want to make you happy. And that's why I'll choose the option you choose.", he explained. </p><p>Sebastian pointed to the cake. “If you consume my blood, you will turn into a half-demon. Then you can live by my side in my castle in my home. We can get married there and even have children if you want. I can give you what you want there, because I am one of the rulers of hell.", he said and kissed Astre on the forehead. “Or we stay here. I can get a nice house for us, we can live among humans as humans. If you want to we can go back to our everyday life as before. I will continue to be the loyal butler your whole life if you want. I would do anything for you.", he added. </p><p>"He's lying, Astre!", cried Vincent. Sebastian frowned at him. “As I said, I'm not lying to Astre. Never. You especially should know that I would do anything for him.", he growled. Vincent blinked in confusion. "How should I know?", he asked. Sebastian eyed him dismissively. "You are still alive. If I wasn't sure that Astre wouldn't appreciate it if I killed you, I would have killed you long ago.”, he explained. Vincent gulped nervously. He made himself smaller in his chair as Sebastian slowly circled the table. </p><p>“You three have been getting on my nerves without end in the last few months. You are bad parents, a bad brother, you don't even try better. Even my father is better than you, Vincent, and he's the devil himself.”, Sebastian growled angrily. When he stopped next to Astre again, his anger evaporated. There was silence for a while while Sebastian and Astre gazed at each other. "You said you love me.", Astre said finally. Sebastian nodded. “And I do. I love you so much, Astre.”, Sebastian replied. Astre smiled. "I love you too.", he said. Then he took his fork and started eating the cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astre ate the whole cake without stopping. His parents protested for a while, but Astre ignored their words. He had made his decision and was not taking it back. Sebastian and his siblings were delighted when they watched him eat. They cheered as Astre swallowed the last bite. Sebastian lifted Astre into his arms and hugged him. He pressed kisses to Astre's face and kept murmuring how much he loved him. Bard hurried out of the room and returned after a moment with a suitcase full of Astre's favorite items. He nodded to Sebastian and Sebastian nodded back. "It's time. Say goodbye to the Phantomhives, Astre.”, Sebastian said. Astre looked shyly at his family, who stared at him, speechless. He waved to them. "Farewell. I hope you will have a nice life.”, he said. Rachel stammered a reply, Vincent and Ciel were speechless. </p><p>Sebastian turned around and followed his siblings through the kitchen and down the hallway past their rooms to the door where Astre had stood with his brother a few months ago. This time the lock was already open. The door swung open by itself. Sebastian carried Astre down the spiral staircase into a dark, cold cellar. The room was round and had no windows. Finny and Meyrin lit candles in the light of which Astre could see that a huge pentagram was painted on the floor. Sebastian stood in the center of the symbol and began to mumble in Latin. His siblings circled Sebastian and joined in the chanting. The pentagram began to glow. Astre watched in amazement. With this, his aunt had summoned Sebastian. Had he and Ciel seen this on the floor on their second day at the villa, things would likely have turned out differently. </p><p>The glow of the pentagram and candles went out abruptly and Astre screamed as they suddenly fell. He clung to Sebastian and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a strong cold wind around him. A thousand voices seemed to be talking at once, it boomed in Astre's ears. When he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, Sebastian landed on his feet and it became quiet. Astre opened his eyes and looked around in surprise. They were in a dark, snowy forest full of huge trees looming ominously over them. Snow fell in thick flakes from a sky whose gray clouds mixed in strange patterns. Sebastian went a few steps further and they were already standing in front of a large iron gate, the staves of which were entwined in tendrils. It opened by itself to reveal a huge castle. </p><p>"Welcome home.", Sebastian said as he carried Astre inside. Astre looked around with wide eyes. The inside of the castle was warm and richly decorated. Everything was in black and red. Sebastian carried Astre up a wide flight of stairs. He went unerringly through a labyrinth of corridors to a particularly large black door. Bard opened it and Sebastian carried Astre into the room beyond. It was a huge bedroom with a large balcony and its own bathroom and dressing room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and a fluffy red carpet lay on the floor. The center of the room was a huge four-poster bed with silk sheets. There were shelves full of books on the walls, there were comfortable sofas, a fireplace, a beautifully carved desk. Sebastian set Astre down on the floor and took the suitcase from Bard, then closed the door. His siblings glanced benevolently at Astre before leaving the room. </p><p>Astre walked around the room and took a good look at everything. The amount of luxury overwhelmed him, he couldn't imagine that he would eventually get used to it. Sebastian took Astre's plush rabbit out of the suitcase and placed it on the pillow of the four-poster bed. Then he took off his butler uniform, never to put it on again. Astre ran to him and hugged him. "Is this all our home?", he asked incredulously. “Yes, this is my castle. Well, now it is our castle. There are more castles that belong to my family, they are also part of your home now.”, explained Sebastian. He kissed Astre gently and laid him on the bed. "Let's make a child.", he muttered between kisses. Astre blushed and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips. "I love you, Sebastian.", he muttered back. Sebastian smiled. "And I love you.", he replied. </p><p>Nine months later, Astre gave birth to their first child. It was a cute little girl with Astre's eyes and Sebastian's hair. Sebastian was so proud of Astre. Astre was incredibly happy. In Sebastian he had found a perfect husband. His brothers-in-law and sister-in-law loved him. He had many children with Sebastian, who grew into strong demons who loved their mother. Astre was careful not to favor any of his children, as his own parents had done. The parents he never saw again, and neither his brother. The longer he lived in Hell, the less he thought of his old family. And that wasn't necessary. Astre was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>